In Your Arms
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: She felt lost and didn't know where to go, but as she ran she never expected the one she needed to actually be there. - AU -


A sharp pain tears at her chest as she runs, yet she only starts to slow as her feet begin to ache from the many steps she's had to take to get away. No feelings immediately spring out of her in any form of tears or rage, only fear.

Her eyes lift up from the sidewalk she's been running across only to find people moving all about her. If she had known her legs would be taking her into such a crowded place... she would have stayed and endured everything. The indiscernible feeling of pure fear crawls up her spine as she stands in one spot; unable to move. That feeling clutches at her with ease as her eyes are unable to pick a target. She knows she can't figure out her emotions and she knows she can't do it in a place where she doesn't want to be.

She can feel her stomach churn at the fear of all these people bumping into her as they pass her by. No one stops to give so much as a glance to her or a word of mockery even. She bows her head and lets the blonde bangs fall forward, the rest of her long, curly hair still pulled away into ponytail even after her run. All of a sudden she feels uncomfortable even in her favorite outfit; the one she wears to each of her family's most important gatherings. But today has been different for her as she feels her heart constrict with her arms hugging around her.

"Hey, you okay Terra?"

She barely even raises her head, blue eyes cloudy with hesitation and undisclosed feelings. Her eyes land on knee-high black boots and the dark pants that tuck into them, wondering just when they had stopped in front of her. Hiding the fact that his white, long sleeved shirt is tucked into his pants is a red sash around his waist. Over this shirt, however, is a silver hued, cropped open vest. Her eyes settle onto the silver and turquoise pendant hanging from the silver chain around his neck.

"V...Vaan..."

He smiles down at her with a pure innocence radiating about him. His short blonde hair frames his blue-eyed face. "I was just heading over," His eyes scan about them quickly before he grabs gently at her hand, "Come on."

Terra doesn't get the chance to object as Vaan begins to weave them a pathway through the throng of people, no one noticing the two young people have disappeared. He continues with determination until he's gone through the alleyways that he's come to know better than any mouse could learn a maze. She concentrates on keeping her legs moving as she gets farther and farther away from the one thing that she can admit honestly causes fear to prick at every nerve in her body and render her frozen. The heels on her red and gold high heeled boots click constantly against the cement of the ground beneath them as he tugs her along quickly.

The cool night air ghosts around her as she moves quickly, but not enough to cause her to want to catch her breath once they stop. A pale pink coat swishes about her bare legs with the sleeves billowing out about her slender wrists. The coat remains to stay behind her to show the sleeveless pink-red dress with soft floral patterns. Since it only reaches shortly past her thighs she wears a few pink and purple sashes around her waist, the ends slapping against her legs as she moves.

Finally Vaan halts in front of her and she realizes that the ground beneath her is no longer hard cement, but is now soft earthy feel where her heels sink in just a little. The sky is a little darker than we she had dared to venture away from the chaos of home; the last rays of sunlight glittering down upon them through the branches of a rather large oak tree. Vaan turns around and their eyes meet.

Her worries seem to melt away from her body in that instant and she can't help but let a small smile curl at the corners of her mouth. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she cares for the blonde male in front of her just as much as any little animal. Her hands twine themselves together in front of her, "Thank you..."

"Did your Dad do it again?" Vaan's eyes stay trained on hers even as she lowers them to lock onto her hands. The small movement proves to him that his guess is right and he finds himself stepping forward with arms reaching out. Terra doesn't shy away as he pulls her close; her eyes closing as a sense of comfort allows her tense body to relax. The hug lasts for a moment before he pulls away, encouraging her with a smile of his own. "How 'bout we skip the party?"

"But..."

"I've already met your parents and everyone else at the last party. Plus, we might as well do what we want now anyway; it's already too late to head back or we'd get in trouble."

"I...don't know."

"Come on Terra, I know you don't want to go back anyway. Let's just...stay here for a little bit then head to my place. I'll take you back before it gets too late." Vaan grabs at one of her hands with his, pointing toward the sky with the other. "Look; the stars are already coming out."

As she glances up skyward only to be surprised by a chaste kiss to her cheek. A faint red dusts over her pale features, her eyes sneaking a quick look at the blonde beside her. His eyes remain upward, gazing at the stars as if he hadn't even shown the affection. Feeling braver than usual, thanks to his pep talk, she leans up on her tiptoes to be able to leave a soft kiss on his cheek as well.

Even though he doesn't glance back down, he winds his arm around her to pull her close. She leans her head against him as she glances up, more particularly at him than the stars; finding the view more heart warming than the glimmering silver specks in the midnight horizon. Even if chaos rages at the home she would leave in time, she knows she can always find peace at his side; wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

_Tis was a commission. But I do think the pairing is cute. ^^_


End file.
